


He’s Pregnant!?

by tytheace



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gar is forever and always trans, M/M, Trans Male Character, Upside diaries, uh oh they did an oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tytheace/pseuds/tytheace
Summary: Vylad (and others) come to visit Garroth when he falls ill.





	He’s Pregnant!?

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au I share with a friend, it’s MCD but switched around, ‘upside diaries’.  
> Based off of the iconic mcd episode. Also a finished one shot from my one shot book

Garroth was leant up against the wall, glancing around the lounge area. They were in Aaron’s home on the island, having a meeting as a group. He stared forward, looking at Aaron as he spoke. Aaron spoke to the group, his trusted friends, about what to do in case Tu’la attacks. Garroth nodded along, but his head was in the clouds. His head was swirling with thoughts, mostly which involved Aaron. They had secretly grown.. very close over the past few weeks, and it gave him a rush he hadn’t felt since Kim as alive. It felt amazing, it felt so real. Kim would tease Garroth if he told her about this, saying the feeling was love. Garroth denied it, he couldn’t possibly love him.

“Garroth?” Nekoette asked and Garroth came out of his own thoughts, glancing up towards her. He was zoning out and ended up looking downwards. “Yeah?” He asked, his voice being a bit harsh. He’d been feeling ill lately, but didn’t say anything in fear of what it might be. The last thing this group needed, was added stress by him falling ill. Nekoette furrowed her eyebrows, and Garroth smiled to himself. Felt like yesterday she was just a kid, and she was now eighteen. Lily would be proud.

“Are you okay? Your face is looking green..” Nekoette asked in a worried tone, which caused the others to turn to Garroth as well. Ah, fuck. Great, attention on him! Exactly what he needed. “Hm? Oh, yeah I’m fine..” Garroth mumbled as he stood up straight, suddenly stumbling to the left as his vision went dark for a moment. “Whoa!” KC said as she grabbed onto Garroth’s shoulder, asking if he was okay. Aaron had a worried look plastered over his face, and Garroth blinked quickly to try and shake the nausea. “I’m..” Garroth paused and put a hand over his mouth as he felt something come up, “not okay..” Aaron took a step towards him, but then recoiled back as Garroth began to bend over, cupping his hand over his mouth. More people stepped towards him, and he was panicked.

“Oh my Irene, do you need a bucket?” Dmitri quickly asked and Garroth opened his mouth to reply, but it was not words that came out of his mouth. Lucinda let out a squeak and jumped back a little as Garroth began to vomit, Katelyn quickly moving to his other side and patting his back. “Dmitri! Go get Laurance, Vylad, or any other doctors you may be able to find!” Katelyn quickly said and Dmitri nodded, darting out of the building. Her mom mode had kicked in, and KC winced at the vomit on the floor.

“Uggh..” Garroth groaned as he finished getting sick, leaning his body up against Katelyn, who was basically holding him up. “Sorry for worrying you..” Garroth mumbled and Katelyn rubbed his back, shaking her head a little. “It’s fine, come on.” Katelyn guided Garroth to an empty room, glancing at Aaron as she did. Aaron looked worried, and Katelyn bit her lip. “I’ll postpone the meeting!” Aaron declared and Katelyn said that was a good idea, walking into the room and laying Garroth down. “I’m going to go find Vylad myself, I’ll be right back.” Aaron called out before leaving, Garroth taking off his blindfold as Katelyn shut the door behind her. He stared up at the worried figure and smiled a bit as he pushed himself up in a half sitting position, Katelyn asking how long he felt sick. “Uh, for quite a while, actually..” Garroth said sheepishly, and Katelyn groaned, rubbing her temples. “I’m an outcast to this group, I thought you didn’t care!” He mumbled and Katelyn groaned, saying he was an idiot. “Aaron cares about you, so we all do.”

If only she knew, just how deeply Aaron cared. 

Katelyn left once some doctors arrived, as well as Nicole. She hadn’t left the room when Aaron postponed the meeting, instead walking in with the others. Vylad and Laurance quickly moved towards him, starting to worry over every little detail. Nicole stares directly at Garroth, not smiling. Honestly, she was a little scary. Vylad and Laurance began to check over Garroth, asking questions about when he felt sick and fit how long. Garroth rubbed the back of his neck, answering them with caution.

“Well, how long have you known.” Nicole suddenly asked and Garroth felt his mouth become dry, his hands tense up. “Known? Huh?” Laurance asked as he tilted his head to the side, Vylad slowly realizing what was being implied. “You mean-?” Vylad gasped as he loved his hands over his mouth, and Garroth inhaled slowly, moving a hand to grasp his stomach. “I’m pregnant..” 

Garroth winced as sudden shrieking happened in the room. “I KNEW IT!” Laurance squealed as he began to jump up and down, Vylad asking how on earth he knew. “He had this glow on him-!” He squealed loudly and Nicole rolled her eyes. It was no secret Garroth was able to give birth, but he wasn’t planning on ever giving birth. Plans change, he supposes. Vylad quickly began to check up on him, smiling widely as he noted he was in good health. “You’re gonna have to start wearing a shirt soon.. It’s safer for the baby!” Laurance scolded and Garroth rolled his eyes, nodding a bit. 

“But, now that we know you’re safe..” Laurance turned to him and grinned widely, quickly asking who the father was. “If it was a male, but!” He added and Garroth averted his eyes, gripping onto his bandana tightly with his hand. “Is it Travis?” Vylad quickly asked and Garroth shut his eyes tightly, sighing to himself. “I know he has a wife, but is it Jeffrory?” Laurance also asked, causing Garroth to shake his head. “Guys, it’s obvious who it is..” Garroth opened his eyes and glanced at Nicole, who narrowed her eyes at him. “Wait, it can’t be..” Vylad had wide eyes and Garroth took a deep breath, “It’s Aaron..” He winced as the squealing happened once more.


End file.
